


The Benefits Of Yoga

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Misha, M/M, Spring Fling, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen realizes how bendy Misha is. This is pretty much PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits Of Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://rockstarpeach.livejournal.com/profile)[rockstarpeach](http://rockstarpeach.livejournal.com/) as part of the [](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/profile)[spnspringfling](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/) exchange. Her prompt was "Hold my beer and watch this!"

It had started innocently enough.

_”Hold my beer and watch this!” Misha exclaimed cheerfully, handing said beer over to Jensen and pushing people out of the way so he could stretch his legs._

_Jensen watched transfixed as Misha slowly bent and twisted himself into a yoga position Jensen had never even seen before. And when Misha looked up at him with a cocky grin and a wink, Jensen’s brain just kind of short-circuited. And before he knew what was happening, he ignored all of their other friends and dragged Misha away from the party as soon as he was standing upright again._

And that’s how they found themselves in Jensen’s apartment, Misha pushed up against the wall, legs around Jensen’s waist, Jensen’s tongue down his throat and both shamelessly rutting against each other. Misha’s shirt was somewhere by the door, Jensen’s button down ripped open, his chest sporting red stripes from where Misha had scratched him.

Jensen broke the kiss to catch some much needed air, but he couldn’t lose contact, so he trailed his lips along Misha’s cheek, revelling in the drag and scratch from Misha’s stubble. “God, Mish…” he panted. “I can’t wait to be inside of you. Gonna feel so good.”

“Do it then,” Misha pushed at his chest, hands staying there and twisting Jensen’s nipples. “Fuck me.” He leaned closer, whispering in Jensen’s ear. “Hard.” He bit Jensen’s earlobe and tugged.

Jensen growled. “Off.” He fumbled with Misha’s zipper, lips finding lips again, but he was biting and marking more than anything.

Misha’s head slammed against the wall and he let out a high pitched keen. “Dammit, Ackles.”

Jensen hissed when he got scratched again and he bumped Misha into the wall with a little more force in retaliation. It only seemed to egg Misha on, because the other man just laughed and dug his heels in further, bringing their crotches closer together.

But they were still both wearing their pants and Jensen finally realized that they had to untangle to get rid of them. With a sigh of regret, he let Misha go, setting him down just long enough so they could both discard of their remaining garments in between more dirty kisses.

As soon as they were naked, Misha all but jumped in his arms and Jensen pushed him back up against the wall. This time, there was nothing else between them and Misha reached down to fist both of their cocks in his hand. “Oh fuck,” he moaned. “It’s so big. I want it in me. Yesterday.”

Jensen grinned, pushing two fingers between Misha’s lips so he could wet them for him. “Think you can handle it?”

“You might have to force me to take it all,” Misha suggested after Jensen removed his fingers.

Jensen narrowed his eyes, kissing Misha hungrily while his fingers sought entrance. He pushed the first one in, following with the second soon after. He wished he had some lube handy right now, but the bottle was way too far away.

“Not gonna break me,” Misha cupped his cheek in a stolen tender moment. “Seriously. Just do it. I want to feel the burn.”

“You’re still gonna feel it next week,” Jensen promised, scissoring his fingers.

Misha groaned, sucking one of his own fingers between his lips and wetting it before joining Jensen in his prep.

Jensen shuddered when he felt Misha’s finger enter besides his. “So hot.” He wished he could see better. “Love how you open yourself up for me, Mish.”

“Gimme that cock,” Misha replied, his other hand still fisting their dicks together. “Do it. Do it now. I’m good.” He let go and tried to guide Jensen’s cock to his entrance.

“You sure?” Jensen bit his lip, removing his fingers and using them to slick up his cock best he could. Their combined pre-cum helped and he rubbed his head against Misha’s rim teasingly.

“Ackles, I swear to God, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m gonna…” Misha didn’t get to finish his sentence because Jensen was pushing in and his words died on his tongue.

“Shut. Up,” Jensen accentuated each word with a thrust and after a few more, he had finally bottomed out, his cock buried deep inside of Misha. “Fuck.” Jensen gulped, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling. “So tight.”

Misha clung to Jensen’s body, his fingernails leaving indentations in Jensen’s shoulder blades. “You’re gonna have to fuck me open.”

Jensen let out a low moan and proceeded to do just that. One of his hands was helping to steady Misha and his other was pushed against the wall to gain more leverage and he looked down between them, seeing Misha’s neglected cock bouncing between them. “Touch yourself,” he commanded. “I want you to make yourself come while I split you open on my cock.”

“Yes,” Misha sighed, happily complying. “Feels so good, Jensen.”

Jensen grunted, moving Misha’s position to try and find an even better angle. Misha helped by snaking his right leg further up on Jensen’s back. Remembering the yoga position, Jensen took a hold of it and tugged until Misha’s leg was bent straight up against his shoulder. They both groaned in unison when Jensen was able to slide even deeper and judging by the keens Misha let out, he’d also found a way to nail his prostate on each thrust.

“Take it,” Jensen panted, speeding up his thrusts. “Take it and come for me.”

Misha was unable to articulate a reply, all he muttered unintelligible syllables, but it didn’t take long until he flew apart, coming between them with a bitten off curse. The tight clench around Jensen’s cock triggered Jensen’s own orgasm and soon enough they were both shivering, Jensen still thrusting softly until they rode out their aftershocks.

“Well…” Misha panted, trying to extricate his leg. Jensen reluctantly slid out and helped him position both his legs back on solid ground. Misha laughed when Jensen had to still hold him up because his legs were too wobbly to support him. “Guess you better carry me to the bedroom.”

Jensen chuckled, but he could feel his own legs giving out on him just the same. “How about we crawl in there together?”

Misha snorted and leaned into him, slowly moving away from the wall. They made it all the way to Jensen’s couch before they collapsed on it. “So…” Misha tried to start a conversation after they’ve both caught their breaths. He was looking at Jensen expectantly.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet,” Jensen smiled, nuzzling into Misha’s side. “My only regret is that we didn’t do this sooner.”

“Hey, if I’d known yoga would do it for you, I’d have rolled out my mat in front of you weeks ago,” Misha replied, petting Jensen’s hair. They both smiled at each other and Misha relaxed further into the couch. “As far as regrets go… Ask me again tomorrow about the no lube thing, maybe.”

Jensen flushed, a rush of guilt racing up his spine. “Hey, you begged me to…”

Misha hushed him with a finger on his lips. “Relax, Ackles. I’m a big boy. Though, apparently, not as big as you.”

Jensen smirked. “I’m gonna enjoy testing your bendiness to its limits.” He trailed his fingertips up and down Misha’s thigh.

Misha bit hip lip, a naughty spark forming in his eyes. “I have a few positions in mind already.” His eyes fell to Jensen’s cock. “Damn though. If I’d known you were packing _that_ … I’m gonna have to much fun with you.”

Jensen wasn’t so sure if Misha was talking to him or his cock, but he laughed regardless. “Starting now, in my bedroom.” He’d regained enough strength to slap Misha’s thigh before pulling him up from the couch.

“Hey!” Misha protested, slapping Jensen’s ass in retaliation. It made Jensen turn, hand raised, but Misha danced out of the way. Jensen raced him to the bedroom before he finally caught up with him and was able to catch him and thrown him onto the bed. The both of them were laughing, fooling around in the sheets, before they were ready for round two.


End file.
